btooomfandomcom-20200222-history
Nobutaka Oda
Nobutaka Oda is a Btooom! player. Appearance Nobutaka vaguely resembles a foreigner. His skin is a little tanned. He has long, black hair that reaches his shoulders. His hair is sligthly curly. He sides it away from his eyes to the left. He has a a small stubby beard around his chin and he wears classic shades. He is quite tall and muscular and has a tribal tattoo on his left arm, with the word "AQUA SCORPION" over it. He also has two small piercings in his left ear. He dresses in basic survival clothes. He has a white shirt with his sleeves rolled up to his shoulders, exposing his entire arms. He wears jeans, with two metal chains hanging at the top left. The big word "JUDGEMENT" and some other words are printed on his right leg. He has mutiple accessories, ranging from bracelets to rings. As any other Btooom! player, he also has an IC chip implanted in his left hand. Personality Oda is shown to be cold, calculating and ruthless. He has been shown to have no compunction against killing, and is currently the character in possession of the most number of IC chips. He doesn't talk much, even to his female accomplice. His strategic use of bombs and improvised survival tactics heavily implies that he has experience playing BTOOOM!, and was at least as good as, if not better than, Ryōta. So far, Ryōta is the only person to have survived a hostile encounter with him. Unlike most of the other characters who had decided to kill to leave the island, Oda does not taunt his victims and, in fact, prefers to lay traps for them using mines without even confronting them in person. He has been shown to have used this strategy 3 times; the first two times were successful. He used it for the third time against Ryōta who evaded it by tricking him into detonating prematurely. At the end of his encounter with Ryōta, Oda seems to recognize him, but sighs and says it doesn't matter as he cannot stop anyway. History Oda is an old school-pal of Sakamoto. He was his best friend in high school and they often hung out together. Back then, he was competitive, good at everything, wether it be sports or grades, extremely popular with both guys and girls and always cheerful.Btooom! manga, chapter 42, page 17 At that time, Oda lived alone with his mother and could relate to Sakamoto like that. This also led Oda to really open his feelings to Sakamoto. He only told Sakamoto that he began working as a part-time host. He did this for the money, to eventually fulfill his goal to becoming a billionaire.Btooom! manga, chapter 42, page 22 Because Oda has so honest with Sakamoto, Sakamoto did the same in return. He told Oda that he had a crush on Aiko, but hasn't approached her yet. Oda gives him a lecture about how he's an idiot and too naive. He said that him being too passive if the big difference between the two. This led to Sakamoto pushing Oda away. Some time in the next days, Aiko was seen crying at her desk. Oda's girlfriend yells at him that they are dating and Oda moves to the roof, where he is joined by Sakamoto. There, Oda confessed that he had sex with Aiko, stealing her away from Sakamoto. Sakamoto loses it and punches Oda.Btooom! manga, chapter 42, page 34 He doesn't stop there, but hits him multiple times, causing Oda to bleed all over. Sakamoto was eventually held back by some teachers and Oda dropped out of school not long after. Story Equipment and skills BIM Physical capabilities Intellectual capabilities Trivia *His name is likely taken from Oda Nobunaga, a daimyo during the Sengoku period. References Category:Characters Category:Btooom! players